Female Kana tickles Himawari for getting a diamond card
Transcript: *Female Kana: Oh my God! Himawari! I can't believe you got a diamond card at school today! That's it! I will tickle you with my feather right now! *(Female Kana walks towards Himawari. Himawari is shocked) *Himawari: No wait, what are you doing? Waaaaaait! *(Female Kana picks up Himawari) *Himawari: Hey, put me down! *Female Kana: Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you! *(Female Kana sets Himawari down on her bed) *Himawari: Ooof! *(Female Kana then laughs in her game voice after she sets down her friend down on the bed) *Female Kana: I just want to make you feel like the very good mood. I'll take your sandals off. *(Female Kana removes Himawari's sandals exposing her soles of her feet, she then rubs her toes) *Female Kana: Wow, I love your feet. They look very soft. *Himawari: My feet? Um, hee hee, thanks. *(Female Kana then moves Himawari's toes to see them) *Female Kana: Oh~ no pedicure too, those dragons don't know proper foot care it seems. Now wait here while I get my mom's makeup. *(Female Kana leaves Himawari's room to get Azura's makeup) *(Himawari is feeling the breeze through her toes while waiting for Female Kana) *Himawari: I wonder what Female Kana is up to? *(Female Kana returns with Azura's makeup) *Female Kana: Sorry I'm late. My mom's room is just a mess but I found her nail makeover, some dragon fruit lotion, her tattoo paint set and some jewellery. First I'm going to put some lotion onto your feet. *[Female Kana opens the dragon fruit lotion bottle, squeezes out the lotion onto her left hand, places the dragon fruit lotion bottle down, rubs the lotion on her hands and scrubs the dragon fruit lotion onto Himawari's feet and toes. This caused Himawari to giggle in Selkie's voice] *Himawari: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!! Stop it, that tickles. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. *Female Kana: Aww, your feet look cute as Tiki's when they get tickled. Now I'm going to trim your nails. *(Female Kana trims Himawari's fingernails and toenails.) *Female Kana: Now to file down your nails. *(Female Kana files down Himawari's nails) *Female Kana: Before you get your nails painted, I have to stick some cotton balls in between your toes so your toes won't move. *(Female Kana sticks the cotton balls between Himwari's toes. Female Kana then gets the nail polish out) *Female Kana: Which color should I use to paint your nails? Yellow, pink, blue, purple, white or black. *Himawari: How about a blue color, it probably could match my eyes. *Female Kana: Okay Himawari, let me put away the other polish colors and save the blue nail polish colors. *[Female Kana puts away the other polish colors saves the set of blue nail polish] *Female Kana: Okay there's blue, sapphire blue, light blue, cerulean blue, lapis blue, and sky blue. Which blue fits you well? *Himawari: Maybe a lapis blue color would be cute. *Female Kana: Okay, I will put the other blues away except for the lapis blue. *[Female Kana puts away the blue nail polish set and saves the lapis blue polish] *[Female Kana shakes the lapis blue nail polish bottle, opens the light pink nail polish bottle and painted Himawari's fingernails first. Afterwards she then started to paint Himawari's toenails. Himawari's big toe twitched when the polish touches the nail plate) *Himawari: (Giggles in Zelda's voice from Skyward Sword) *Female Kana: Himawari, does it tickle a bit? *Himawari: Yes, I keep my feet and toes soft with the dragon fruit lotion. *(Female Kana then continues painting Himawari's toenails. When she finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Female Kana removes the cotton balls from Himawari's toes and throws the cotton balls that were stuck between Himawari's toes into the trash. Female Kana then gets the anklets out] *Female Kana: Now, which color anklet would you like on your right ankle? Red, yellow, blue, white, black, or green? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:Monster tickling videos]] [[Category:Monster nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] [[Category:Non Grounded Videos]] [[Trivia]]